


Tell me what is love

by moroo1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Kim Jongin and Kim Junmyeon are brothers, Kim Jongin protection squad, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, sekai - Freeform, with a side of xiuho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Jongin keeps dating shitty men,Minseok had enough.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 45





	Tell me what is love

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, look who's recycling her fanfics again instead of actually writing something new.  
> I have this in Got7 and Teen Wolf version,  
> I promise to write something new soon, but also...I'm really lazy.

Minseok walked into his boyfriend's house, "Jun?" he called, he had planned the whole night for them, they'd watch a movie, Jongin would be on a date with his asshole boyfriend, god, Minseok hated that man.  
Jongin was Junmyeon's little brother, not his, yet, Minseok still felt some sort of responsibility to protect him and not let him date men who treat him like shit.

And yet, Jongin was dating the biggest asshole, 

Jongin and Sungjin started dating a few months ago, Minseok has never hated someone the way he hated Sungjin.

Oh, how he hated that man, Sungjin was rude and selfish, and Minseok just wanted to scream everytime Jongin talked about him.

"In my room!" Junmyeon yelled back,

When Minseok was walking into the room he saw his boyfriend sitting next to his little brothers, one hand on his back, "He's a jerk, Nini!" Junmyeon said, Jongin had his head between his hands, looking defeated, and Minseok just knew it had something to do with Sungjin.

"What happened?" Minseok asked, trying not to add 'this time' as they both knew it won't be the first time Jongin got hurt, and Minseok was already preparing himself to kick that boy's ass.

"Sungjin." Junmyeon explained shortly,

"Shit, Nini, I'm sorry.." Minseok knelt in front of the boy, "What did he do?"

"I-" Jongin choked on his word, tears streaming down his face, "He- He broke up with me again, said he can't be someone who won't have sex with him."

"Forget about him, Nini." Junmyeon said, knowing well it won't be the last time he'll say that.

Jongin and Sungjin broke up almost every month, and every time it was another excuse- Jongin wasn't nice enough, not hot enough, not good enough, not…enough.

And every time Junmyeon and Minseok would sit with him and tell him how he would be better off without him…until Sungjin knocks on the door and tells Jongin that he's sorry and he promises he's changed and he wants him back, Jongin won't agree at first because they all know Sungjin was probably with some other dude.

But after a few times of Sungjin begging and one time that he even went on his knees, Jongin would agree and Minseok would hold Junmyeon's hand to stop him from murdering Sungjin.

Jongin wiped his tears and gave them a sad smile, "I'll go to my room, I'm sorry I ruined your evening."  
"You didn't ruin anything." Junmyeon insisted,

"Yeah," Minseok agreed, "If you want to hang out with us, we'll be here waiting for you."

"Thanks.." Jongin got up from the bed, ignoring their eyes and leaving the room.

Junmyeon groaned, "I hate him! How could someone hurt such a nice boy like Nini?

"I know," Minseok held the other man's hand, "but right now we can just be there for him, and hope he won't go back to him."

"But he will," Junmyeon grumbled, "he'll go back to him and get his heart broken again."

"Unless…" Minseok started,

"Unless what?" Junmyeon asked,

"Unless I take him on a date?"

Junmyeon stared at Minseok for a second, eyes wide open, "Are you..are you leaving me for my brother?"

Minseok laughed, "No, it's just..he needs to know how he deserves to be treated, maybe then he won't go back to Sungjin."

"That's an amazing idea!" Junmyeon gasped, jumping from his seat from excitement,

"Yeah, I get those sometimes" Minseok grinned "is it good enough to get a kiss?"

"It might be" Junmyeon smiled and leaned in to kiss his very smart boyfriend,

First, they decided Minseok should ask Jongin on a date, he fixed his hair in the mirror and put on Junmyeon's perfume, which was way too strong by the way.

He walked up the stairs to Jongin's door and knocked on the door, Jongin had red puffy eyes when he opened the door, and Minseok knew he was crying.

"Hey.." Jongin said quietly,

"Hey," Minseok smiled, "can I come in? there's something I need to ask you."

Jongin moved aside, letting Minseok into the room,

They both sat on the bed, Jongin looked at Minseok with questioning eyes,

"So..I was wondering if maybe…you'd want go on a date with me?"

Jongin's eyes widened like he was in a cartoon, Minseok would laugh if he wasn’t trying to act serious.

"Hyung...I don't think Junmyeon would let you date both him and his younger brother"

"Oh, no!" Minseok said quickly, "not like that! Just..a friendly date."

"A friendly date?" Jongin questioned,

Minseok sighed, "You keep dating Sungjin, he's an ass and we all know it, I just want you to know that you should be treated better, please?"

"Really?" Jongin chuckled, "you want to take me out on a date?"

"You deserve so much more, Jongin…just let me show you."

"Ok," Jongin nodded,

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I agree." Jongin confirmed,

Minseok smiled, he won't let Jongin go back to Sungjin this time.

They decided to go out next weekend, Minseok had this whole thing in his mind, he even asked Jongin's best friends for advice.  
"He loves horror movies." Kyungsoo told him,

"And his dogs!" Baekyun added,

"And don't you hurt him." Chanyeol warned him,

"Noted." Minseok nodded with a smile, Jongin's friends cared about him, and they all just wanted to keep him away from Sungjin.

Minseok decided to take Jongin to this diner next to his workplace, Jongin has been talking about that place for months, and Minseok thought it'd be nice to take him there.

He knocked on the door, flowers in one head, a big smile on his face, wearing his black shirt, mainly because Junmyeon said it made him look hot.

"Hi!" Junmyeon opened the door with a smile, he was excited for their date as well, even if he wasn't the one going on it.

"Hi," Minseok smiled, being the gentleman that he is, "Is Jongin ready?"  
Junmyeon's smile just got wider, he might’ve been more excited than Jongin, "Yeah," he told him, "Jongin!!"

Jongin came down the stairs, he wasn’t too sure about this date, he thought it'll help him get his mind off Sungjin, who, by now, had a new boyfriend.

"You look beautiful, Jongin." Minseok told him, he was sincere and Jongin couldn’t help but blush,

Jongin blushed and looked down, "Thanks"

Minseok turned to Junmyeon, pretending to be very serious, "Thank you letting me take your brother on a date, Mr Kim, I promise to have him back home until midnight"

"You're very welcome, Mr Kim, don't do anything I won't do"

"Will do," Minseok grinned, "after you, Jongin."

Junmyeon pushed the two through the door, "Have fun!" he called after them as he closed the door,

"So where are we going?" Jongin asked when they got into the car,

"Oh, just some place called... Jin's house."'

"No way!" Jongin called "I love this place!"

"I know," Minseok laughed, "which is exactly why we're going there."

"Thank you," Jongin said with a small smile "I really needed that."

"I know that too, you're probably tired of going on dates with that jerk." Minseok said, and as soon as he said that he knew that he shouldn’t because Jongin didn't answer, instead, he got quiet for the rest of the drive.

Good job, Kim Minseok.

"We're here," Minseok announced after a ten-minutes of quiet, he got out of the car and hurried to the other side tם open Jongin's door, as well as the diner's door.  
"There!" Jongin pointed to the booth in the corner, Minseok grinned to himself and walked after Jongin,

"Hi there," a black-haired boy walked to their table, Minseok recognized him as Sehun, he went to high school with Jongin, Minseok and Junmyeon knew his older brother.

"Hi.." Jongin said shyly, Minseok looked at him with surprise, did he just blush?

"I heard about Sungjin," Sehun leaned forward, "he was a jerk and he didn't deserve you."

"Thanks...that...actually really helps.."

"So, are you ready to order?" Sehun asked,

"Umm..I'm ready, Jongin?" Minseok looked at the younger,

"I'm ready, too"

Sehun took out his notebook and smiled at the boys, "What would you like to order?"

"I'll take the fish, with the side of vegetables, and a cup of water, thank you" Minseok handed him the menu, turning to Jongin,

"And..I'll take the cheeseburger and curly fries, and water as well."

"Excellent choice, Jongin," Sehun smiled as he wrote the order, "coming right up!"

"What was that?" Minseok asked when he was sure Sehun couldn’t hear them.

"What was what?" Jongin looked at Minseok with his big, innocent eyes,  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Minseok accused the younger man, "you and Sehun?!"

Jongin shrugged, "He's just a friend from school..."

"Is that how you look at all of your friends?!" and Minseok knew he was right when Jongin looked at him with surprise instead of innocent, "Exactly! Don't look at me like this, I'm smart!"

"But Junmyeon said you were an idiot?" Jongin grinned,

"Hey!" Minseok pouted, "ok yes, I was an idiot, but can be smart!"

"I never said you weren’t smart!"

"It's too late, you've hurt my feelings!" Minseok pretended to cry, he wiped his fake-tear, "I'm forever wounded."

"Oh, please, Minseok, forgive me!"

"I'll forgive you," Minseok replied "If.."

"You need the house for you and Junmyeon, don't you?"

"Please?" Minseok begged,

Jongin grinned "I'll go to Baekhyun's house, he's been talking about wanting to try this new game for..forever."

"Oh, thank you! I planned an amazing weekend for Junmyeon and I, we were gonna-"

"Hey now," Sehun put their plates on the table "Kim Minseok, don't scar the boy, he's still innocent."

"Yeah, please don't scar me." Jongin agreed,

Sehun grinned and left the two to eat, giving Minseok the perfect idea.

"Or..maybe instead of going to Baekhyun's…you could go on a date?"  
"A date?" Jongin questioned, "with who?"

"Hey, Sehun!" Minseok called the young boy over to their table,

"What's up?" Sehun walked over with a smile,

"Are you free this weekend?"

Sehun stopped for a moment, "Uh, yeah, I am."

"And you're single, right?"

Sehun let out a lively laugh, "Kim Minseok, are you asking me out? I'll tell Junmyeon hyung!"

"Oh, no,. no, hyung, please don't." Jongin groaned, he knew exactly what Minseok was planning.

"Well, Jongin here need to get out of the house, maybe you two could hang out?" Minseok suggested,

"Like, on a date?" Sehun asked,

Oh, god, where can Jongin hide himself?

"I mean…if you want to.." Jongin said shyly, almost in a whisper,

Sehun took out his pen and grabbed one of the napkins, he wrote his number on it and handed it to Jongin, "Why don't you give me a call, and we could go out?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Jongin said quietly, waiting for Sehun to leave, so he could freak out,

"Well, that solves our problem." Minseok concluded once Sehun left.

"Are you insane?!" Jongin gave Minseok a small punch on his arm,  
"Ok, first of all, ouch!" Minseok protested, holding on to his wounded arm, "second, you want to tell me you don't want him?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, you're in love with him, and he's in love with you, Sungjin wasn’t right for you and you know it! Sehun is the one!" Minseok stated,

"You make my life sound like a romantic-comedy" Jongin groaned, leaning back into his seat.

"Well, hot boyfriend, cute brother, amazing brother-in-law, I'd say it's almost a romantic comedy"

"You're not my b-...no!" Jongin gasped,

"Yes," Minseok said with a sneaky smile, "so here's what's gonna happen, this weekend you're gonna go out with Sehun, and give me the weekend, so I could propose to your brother!"

"Deal. Deal deal deal!" Jongin yelled, so maybe Minseok was right, and he did have a crush on Sehun?

"Great."

It was almost midnight when they got back to the house, after stopping to get ice cream, Jongin thanked Minseok and hugged Junmyeon before going to his room.

"I'm guessing the night went well?" Junmyeon grinned,

"Oh, you have no idea...by the way," Minseok said, "Jongin is gonna be on a date with Sehun this weekend, you know him, Yixing's brother."

"Yeah, he's a nice kid." Junmyeon agreed,

"And we.." Minseok walked closer to his boyfriend, "would be alone."

"Oh, what were you planning?" Junmyeon questioned, so close to his boyfriend that he could just lean in and kiss him.

"Oh, you'll see."


End file.
